The present invention relates generally to the field of cellular networking, and more particularly to cell handoffs.
In a cellular network system, a land area to be supplied with wireless network service is divided into cells. Each cell is serviced by a radio base station, known as a cell site. Neighboring cells sites are assigned different radio frequencies to reduce signal interference. As a transceiver moves from one cell to another, the transceiver must connect to the new cell site to maintain the connection. The transceiver must change from the frequency of the source cell site to the frequency of the target cell site. This process of disconnecting from the source cell site and connecting to the target cell site is known as a handoff.